


Of Mews and Men

by Imaginair



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark, F/M, Plot Twists, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginair/pseuds/Imaginair
Summary: When Red left on his Pokemon journey to find a better life for himself and his family, he wasn't expecting to run into the criminal organization Team Rocket or come into the coss-fire of an experiment gone wrong. However, after he meets a journalist, a runaway, a strange girl with powers, and an eccentric Eevee, all his plans go awry.
Relationships: Leaf/Yellow (Pokemon)





	1. Prologue

He hated the dark. He had ever since he had first gained consciousness and opened his eyes to see he was enclosed in a tube with fluid pressing against his newly developed body. The lanky human scientists had stood just outside his enclosure and gawked at him in awe. They had called him “Mewtwo” and explained that the DNA within his cells was derived from an ancient and powerful Pokemon. When Mewtwo had further probed these humans’ minds, he saw that the creature his essence was based on was a being that many of them deified. He had seen images of several humans kneeling at alters before a statue of this creature—this Mew—and reciting prayers and psalms in her name. 

Mewtwo quickly learned that while the scientists were in awe that they could semi-replicate this deity, they were disgusted with Mewtwo himself. He was a deformed, weaker version of the goddess they worshipped. His name itself denoted that he was of lesser importance compared to her. Still, the human creatures tolerated Mewtwo’s existence seeing as he was strong enough to serve their purposes.

Mewtwo shuddered slightly and tried to wrap his gangly arms around his wrongly proportioned body as the lights continued to shut down casting long shadows in the lab. He shifted uncomfortably and pulled at the many tubes that restrained his body. He hated it here. He wished he could see sunlight and plants like he had seen in the humans’ memories. All he could see in the physical environment around him were tubes similar to his filled with liquid and wires where small fetuses of cloned Pokemon were growing. Mewtwo wished he could see living, breathing Pokemon. Pokemon that formed thoughts and moved their bodies rather than these half-formed creatures.  
Another light flickered off. Mewtwo huddled his body into a ball bracing himself for the chilling darkness, but before that happened, Mewtwo sensed a human fast approaching. Mewtwo excitedly looked up as he saw a familiar human hurrying down the lab—his feet clattering against the marble floor as he passed the eerie floating fetuses. Mewtwo bumped his nose against the cold glass and made a garbled sound from within the liquid as a greeting to the newly arrived human. The man laughed and readjusted his white lab coat and half-moon glasses as he said, “You didn’t think I’d ever forget about you did you, Mewtwo?”

Well maybe a little. It had been getting so dark in the lab after all. Unfortunately, Mewtwo had not as of yet mastered telekinesis so he could say nothing to the man aside from bobbing his head and flicking his large purple tail.

The man pulled out a book and said, “The story I’ll read for you today is Little Red Riding Hood. It’s Amber’s favorite. Would you like me to read it?” Immediately Mewtwo bobbed his head in excited agreement which elicited another laugh from the man, Dr. Fuji.

Mewtwo watched as the man calmly sat in front of him and opened the book. Mewtwo instantly began probing Dr. Fuji’s mind as he began to read, Mewtwo loved the images of a girl in a vibrant red cape that popped into the man’s mind as the story progressed. It was as if there was a continual display of images that Dr. Fuji conjured in his mind to match the words he was reading. Images of the girl, which resembled Dr. Fuji’s daughter, Amber, as she skipped through the woods, terrifying roars and carnages from the dreaded Houndoom who had tried to convince the human girl he was good, the terrified face of an elderly woman, and the heroics of a woodsman all flashed across Dr. Fuji’s mind as he read the story. It wasn’t Mewtwo’s favorite story, he had preferred the one about a wooden boy named Pinocchio, but any time spent with Dr. Fuji was well worth it.

Mewtwo adored Dr. Fuji. He loved the man’s scientific mind and how it categorized the world into numbers and equations. He loved that the human was so passionate about discovering new things, going against established human beliefs, and formulating theories that left other humans in a daze. Yet what Mewtwo loved more was the affectionate and tender emotions that resided in the human whenever he thought about his wife, daughter, and… Mewtwo himself. The other humans treated Mewtwo coldly or viewed him as a prized possession. An object to be controlled or used. A being incapable of reason, emotion, or free will. Dr. Fuji didn’t see him like that. Dr. Fuji knew how much Mewtwo loved it when the violin was played or when he told stories of exotic places around the world.

Dr. Fuji placed his hand against the glass once he had finished the story and Mewtwo immediately put his own deformed hand over it on the opposite side. The man smiled before worry began creeping into his voice, “Mewtwo… I… I’m so sorry for what I did to you. I… I was like the others at first. You were just an experiment. I hadn’t even thought that I was literally creating life and that you… you’re a living creature.” Flashes of the humans and their schemes raced across Fuji’s mind—things about politics and power. Things that Mewtwo couldn’t currently comprehend. Dr. Fuji continued, “I have to get you out of here while I can. Before they-”

“Yosuke, you really shouldn’t be here,” a voice drawled from the far end of the lab. Mewtwo shifted his gaze away from Dr. Fuji and saw the head scientist, a Dr. Jamie, standing at the far side of the lab with her arms crossed.

Dr. Fuji slowly turned to face the other human and said slowly, “I saw what you plan to do with him… I won’t let you do it.”

“‘Him’? That thing is just another clone,” Mewtwo recoiled at the harsh words and a previous memory in her mind that depicted Mewtwo as nothing more than a clump of embryonic cells slowly growing. “Besides, it’s not like it’s even a real Mew. Just a biological anomaly that happens to be powerful.”

“If you just spent time with him, you’d know that isn’t true,” Dr. Fuji roared. “This ‘thing’ you’re talking about has emotions and thoughts. You can’t keep him like this. Besides… besides… his DNA… it’s based on a goddess. What if she finds out? What if-”

“Oh Arceus please don’t tell me you’ve become a religious zealot,” Dr. Jamie laughed, “Mew’s just an old Pokemon that Neolithic people told stories about. You thought so too at the beginning, remember Yosuke.”

“Yes… but,” Dr. Fuji glanced back at Mewtwo, “I-I’m not so sure anymore.”

Dr. Jamie sighed impatiently, “Look we don’t have time for your personal existential crises. I told you already that I want you to go home while we fit the suit onto Mewtwo. Now go.”

As she said this, Mewtwo noticed that dozens of humans had begun pouring into the darkened lab carrying metal pieces. Mewtwo was startled when they began draining the liquid in his tube and he inhaled nitrogen, oxygen, argon, and traces of carbon dioxide for the first time in his existence. His small confinement was opened up and the humans began aggressively ripping the cords from his body and replacing it with metal machinery that went along his arms, back, and head.   
Mewtwo was startled when Dr. Fuji gave a guttural cry as he yelled, “No! You can’t do this to him. The things you bastards will make him do! I won’t let you-” Dr. Fuji was silenced by a bigger human ramming his fist along the side of Fuji’s jaw. Mewtwo gave a startled cry as Fuji crumpled to the floor.

Mewtwo tried to resist, but as the humans shoved a helmet over his head, he felt electrical pulses redirecting his normal neurological pathways so that he no longer controlled his movements or actions. Mewtwo felt fear for the first time as he desperately tried to wriggle his hands, flick his tail, or make a sound to absolutely no avail.

Dr. Fuji scrambled to his feet and ran over to Mewtwo and desperately tried to yank the helmet off of Mewtwo’s head. All the while Dr. Fuji was pleading to Dr. Jamie to not go through with this. He asked her to be reasonable and to know that this could only end badly. Mewtwo felt a tug at his helmet from Dr. Fuji’s hands, but the other humans quickly pulled Dr. Fuji away and threw him to the floor once more.

“Let’s test Mewtwo’s powers shall we,” Dr. Jamie said as she stepped briskly forward, “You care so much about this thing Yosuke. Well, let’s see if it cares about you. Mewtwo, kill Dr. Fuji.”

At first Mewtwo didn’t comprehend what the word “kill” meant. He saw that it was associated with death and he understood that death occurred when an organism’s cells ceased replicating. Mewtwo knew that destroying a person’s basic body structure would effectively cause this death phenomenon. Once Mewtwo comprehended what the human wanted, his body moved against his own volition. He lifted his hand toward Dr. Fuji and with Mewtwo’s mind alone, he snapped and twisted every bone in the human’s body.

It was only then that Mewtwo understood what death truly meant. As he stared at Dr. Fuji’s now contorted body, Mewtwo realized that he could no longer sense the man’s thoughts. There were no more images of wife and daughter. There were no more cheerful memories of the family baking together around Arceus’ Day nor mathematical inquisitions of how the world worked. All that was and all that would be of Dr. Fuji was gone. There was nothing of Dr. Fuji… only silence and darkness.  
A sick, twisted feeling wrenched at Mewtwo’s gut as he looked down at the human… no not human. Human denotated a species—a word without affection. No… friend. Gone. Forever. Because of what he and these other humans did. The twisted feeling became more violent, more wrenching until it surged through him in raw pain.

The other humans were talking. Something about “cleaning up the mess” and leading “the creature” to their employers. Hatred and power Mewtwo hadn’t realized he had surged through his veins as he sensed the dismissive way the humans treated one of their own. How none of them seemed to understand that this extinguished life had been someone good, someone loved, someone who loved.

They were leading him away from the lab when Mewtwo roared in agony and with a burst of energy he disintegrated the metal pieces that held him prisoner. He continued to howl and hiss as he slaughtered the humans surrounding him and shot energy in streams of purple light towards the building walls causing them to crumble. He continued his rampage by destroying the countless test tubes, ripping apart the foundation of the structure, and lastly killing all the remaining human scientists who resided in the lab. However, his rage couldn’t be quenched as he continued to level the entire facility until there was nothing more than rubble and ashes. Mewtwo began uncontrollably obliterating the wildlife and vegetation outside the human structure. He didn’t stop until the entire island they had been on was nothing more than a desolate wasteland.

Only then did Mewtwo return to the ruined lab where there was only one spot where Mewtwo had purposely put up a psychic purple forcefield around. Mewtwo let the forcefield drop to reveal the still dead figure of Dr. Fuji. Mewtwo dropped to the ruined ground beside his friend and cradled the man in his arms. The man’s skin was cold and hard… not warm like it should be.

“I’m sorry,” Mewtwo said to Dr. Fuji. Mewtwo couldn’t leave his friend in this wretched place… he couldn’t. Not where he had… not where he… no. Mewtwo quickly pulled apart his and Dr. Fuji’s molecules and projected them across time and space—he believed the humans had called this “teleportation”. He gathered together the molecules and reformed their bodies when he sensed he was in Dr. Fuji’s hometown.

Mewtwo sniffed the air that smelled heavily of incense and staired up at the looming tower silhouetted by the full moon. From Dr. Fuji’s memories, he knew that this was Lavender Town and that the tower was known as Pokemon Tower. Dr. Fuji had believed that this was a resting place for the bodies of deceased humans and Pokemon. It seemed fitting that… Mewtwo shook his head. It was hard to think of Dr. Fuji in a place like this… rotting… and… no.

Mewtwo flew to the top of the tower and entered it reverently. There were no tombstones here aside from a large statue of Mew in the middle. Mewtwo glided inside and tenderly placed Fuji’s body at the base of the statue. He straightened the man’s bones and body so that it more closely resembled the Fuji Mewtwo had known. When he was finished, Mewtwo psychically formed a sheet of crystal to encompass the body creating a transparent tomb.

Mewtwo placed a hand on the crystal—wishing against all hope that Fuji would return the gesture. Fuji remained silent and dead, but at least… at least Mewtwo could still see him. Time would not desecrate Fuji’s body like it did the other humans and Pokemon.

Mewtwo collapsed at the side of the crystal tomb and finally let the emotions of grief and sorrow consume him. The pain was unbearable. He not only had lost his friend, but he was also completely alone in this new world. A freak of nature. Despised by all those who worshipped Mew, a tool for humans in power, and an anomaly and a terror to all Pokemon. He was utterly alone and without meaning in this world. He was scared—so scared. Help. “Help,” he whispered. “Help.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Starter  
“Today’s the big day,” Red’s mother, Rosamie, said softly as she ladled out miso soup and put it in front of Red beside his bowl of rice, “you excited?”

Red silently rolled the chopsticks in his hand as he stared down at the breakfast his mother had specially prepared for him. He glanced around their small apartment noticing the peeling paint, the shabby furniture, the continuous drip from the faucet, and the loud banging from the apartment just above them as their neighbors screamed profanities at each other. Rosamie nervously twisted her maid’s uniform as she continued, “I-I hope that you are. I’m just sad that I won’t be there when you…” her voice trailed off as her gaze dropped to the cracked and stained linoleum floor.

“It’s okay Mom,” Red said as he slowly took a bite of his rice, “I know you have to take another shift. I’ll look after Akari, Miyu, and Hiro until Mia comes over.”

“But you’ll miss the ceremony.”

Red shrugged, “It doesn’t matter.”

Rosamie bit her lip for a minute before she hurried over to Red and kissed his forehead, “Thank you. I love you and I’m so proud of you. May Rayquaza bless you.” With that, Rosamie hurried from the small apartment to make sure she made it in time for her work.

Red sighed and took a sip of the miso soup. He pulled out his notebook from the heavy bag slung across the chair next to him which was currently laden with the new camping gear and research equipment his scholarship from Pallet labs had granted him. He carefully studied the training drills for Charmander along with the long lists of strategies he himself had carefully crafted in preparation for becoming a Pokemon trainer. He already had his entire team planned with the routes or breeder centers highlighted for where each of his future Pokemon would be located.

He was just moving on to the common battle strategies he had noticed while studying the Gym Leaders when he heard the curtain to the side room be flung open. He glanced behind him and saw his three younger siblings slowly emerge each with their black hair in complete disarray. Miyu, the youngest at only four, blinked slowly at Red before asking, “Where’s Mama?”

“She had to go to work early. I’ll be here until Mia comes,” Red explained.

Akari bounded over to Red and said, “That means you’ll be here longer!” She tightly hugged Red around the middle and began jabbering on about a dream she had the night before. Red slipped out of her embrace and quietly began setting the table and ladling out rice and soup for each of his siblings. Only once they all had food did he return to his seat to listen to Akari vividly describe how she had turned into a Rattata in her dream.

After she finished explaining her dream, Akari immediately began talking about her friends at school. Red finally interjected, “Why don’t you finish your breakfast first. Then we can hear about this.”

“Or we could just not hear about it,” Hiro grumbled under his breath. Akari stuck her tongue out at Hiro, but she at least began eating although she frequently paused to talk about something or other. Hiro ignored her and turned to Red, “Will Professor Oak be mad that you’re late?”

Red shook his head, “I told him something like this could happen.”

Hiro averted his eyes as he slowly began picking at his rice, “How… how long are you going to be gone?”

“Well, Professor Oak’s asked me and the others to help his research for at least a year. But… being an actual trainer takes years of work. I could probably get the eight gym badges in a year or so, but the Elite Four… that’ll take even more time,” Red paused as he noticed Hiro was still picking at his food and looking away. Red placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and said, “Hey. Just because I’ll be training doesn’t mean I won’t come back to see you.”

“Yeah, because he knows if he misses my birthday, I’ll beat him up,” Akari piped up between gulping down miso soup. “You should get me a Clefable! They’re so cute!”

Red rolled his eyes, but he said, “I’ll try.” He silently glanced around the rundown apartment, ‘And hopefully I can get you all out of here.’

Once everyone had finished eating, Red and Hiro gathered the dishes, stored the leftovers, and washed the dishes. It wasn’t long after that they heard a knock at the door indicating Mia’s arrival. Red shrugged on his heavy backpack, and with one final goodbye to his siblings, he was finally off on his journey.

* * *

The coastal area of Pallet Town was breathtaking. Especially when compared to the subsidized apartment complex in the impoverished area where Red’s family lived. Modern homes with pristinely kept gardens and lawns dotted the hills that sloped down to the glimmering sea where private yachts were docked. At the top of the largest hill stood Pallet labs which was run by Professor Oak. The lab’s windowed walls glittered brightly in the sunlight and looked just as clean and beautiful as the wealthy area surrounding it. Most of the residents here were successful businessmen and politicians looking to escape the city or scientists who worked at the labs. It was only at the edges of Pallet Town, close to Route 1, that the town turned from wealthy to small farmhouses and poorer residents.

Red climbed up the tall, sloping hill passing by several other new trainers all animatedly talking about their new Pokemon and the journey ahead of them. He recognized some of the trainers as his old classmates, but none of them acknowledged his presence. Not that Red necessarily minded this—he preferred to keep to himself.

He soon reached the labs and walked through the sliding doors where the receptionist at the front directed him to the back. Red eagerly walked into a domed room where the center was dominated by a large glass structure where a variety of Pokemon roamed freely in an artificially created forest. Red’s mood was only soured when he heard the far too familiar voice of Gary Oak, “Finally showed up did ya?”

Red turned to see Gary casually leaning against the far side of the wall while tossing a pokeball from one hand to the next, “I told gramps he should quit waiting for you, but you know how he is with his ‘star’ pupil. Even when you’re late on today of all days,” Gary shrugged and said, “I guess that can’t be helped with all those kids you have to look after. It’s crazy that you even decided to go on a journey to begin with since you’re leaving them with that mom of yours. Tell me, are you sure she won’t start banging another random guy and end up with a fifth kid? Just another mouth for you to feed since she definitely won’t be able to pay for it.”

“Shut up,” Red snarled.

Gary’s eyes glinted malevolently, “I can’t help it if your mom’s a slut. I mean, do you even know who your dad is? Do your siblings know who their dads are? You’d think someone’d tell your mom how to use protection at some point.”

“I said shut up!” Red yelled which only made Gary’s arrogant smirk widen. Red went straight to Gary and shoved him against the wall, “You have no idea who me or my family are so shut the Distortion World up.”

Unfortunately for Red, Professor Oak had just stepped into the room and when he saw the scene in front of him, he angrily demanded, “What’s going on here!?”

Red guiltily stepped away from Gary and lowered his head. He should have known better than to have given into Gary’s taunts. “I’m not sure what got into him,” Gary lied seamlessly, “maybe all the stress has finally gotten to him.”

Professor Oak pursed his lips and said, “Gary would you mind-”

“It isn’t Gary anymore, remember?”

Professor Oak let out an exasperated sigh, “Yes, yes you changed your name when you became a trainer… eh… what was it again?”

“I bet you remember his new name,” Gary snapped irritably as he glowered over at Red, “I changed my name to Blue, gramps.”

“That’s right. Now Blue, would you mind giving me and Red some time together while I explain the pokedex?”

Blue nodded and left—but not before he shot one last nasty look at Red and said, “Smell ya later, Red. There’s no way anyone couldn’t smell all those ratty, old clothes you wear. They’re what, three years old?”

“That’s enough,” Professor Oak said as he pushed Blue out the door and closed it behind him. Red looked down in embarrassment and tried not to notice his tattered sneakers and jeans that were too small after his latest growth spurt. “I apologize for my grandson’s behavior, that was completely unacceptable. He’s been… difficult… ever since his sister, Daisy, won the international Pokemon tournament in Galar.”

Red didn’t bother telling Professor Oak Blue had been like this ever since they were kids. Red could still remember his first day at school in the Kanto Region when Blue had made fun of him for his thick Hoenn accent, the food he ate, and that he struggled to keep up in school. The first time Red had ever brought up Blue’s bullying, his teachers and Professor Oak had dismissed it. There was always an excuse: Blue was too young and didn’t understand, he was going through a difficult time, or even that his incredible scores made up for the fact that he was a bully. Nothing Red had said before mattered and he sincerely doubted that was about to change now.

Professor Oak brought out a small device which he started to hand over to Red before he hesitantly said, “Red… are you sure you’re up for this? I’m asking a lot from you.”

Red took the pokedex and firmly replied, “Yes. I already know the risks and I’m more than willing to do it.”

“Red, these are wild creatures with unknown powers that we’re talking about. Even a Pokemon as small and weak as a Caterpie has the capacity to kill a human.”

“I know, sir. I also know that very few people complete the Gym Challenge let alone challenge the Elite Four or become a Pokemon Master.” Red held his head high and looked unwaveringly at Professor Oak, “I’m not afraid to do it.”

Professor Oak bit his lip before nodding resignedly, “Yes, I see that you’re not. Now, to the pokedex. Yours isn’t like the other trainers that left earlier which only have general facts and figures about Pokemon. It will measure your Pokemon’s power levels, abilities, and behaviors while you’re training them. This’ll help us see when exactly Pokemon evolve, the steps required to get there, and the amount of energy given off with each move. Hopefully this pokedex will also let us better understand type matchups. Don’t worry about studying Pokemon behavior and interactions in the wild—we have our Whisperers for that. Just go through the Gym Challenge, raise your Pokemon carefully, and train them to their full potential.”

Red nodded as he opened the pokedex to skim through the list of Pokemon native to the Kanto Region and their descriptions. Professor Oak continued, “Remember, your contract is only for a year which means if this assignment is too much, you can always back out. Certainly, we would never require you to fully become a Pokemon Master.”

Red knew Professor Oak had a valid reason to be concerned. The further along Red got into the Gym Challenge, the more and more he’d be required to go deeper into the woods to fight stronger and more dangerous Pokemon. No matter how good a trainer was, if the trainer had been out in a Pokemon’s territory for too long, that Pokemon and their clan would attack the trainer. Sometimes the Pokemon would encircle the trainer and force them into countless battles or they’d be stealthier and rip apart the unsuspecting trainer when their back was turned, or when they were asleep. Becoming a Pokemon Master was by far the most dangerous though since it required all of a trainer’s caught Pokemon to be released which automatically ended the attachment a pokeball artificially creates between Pokemon and trainer. Red had heard stories of trainers convinced their Pokemon truly loved them only to have the Pokemon they had just released turn around and slaughter them.

Still, Red had already made up his mind that he wanted to go on this journey. It wasn’t for the fame or the sake of having the honor of being titled a Pokemon Master—going on a journey like this paid well. Not only did he get a hefty stipend for working as Professor Oak’s assistant, but sponsors would also start taking notice once he made it past the fifth Gym and would begin paying him and start sending better supplies. Red didn’t have the brains or the money for college, but he did know Pokemon. This, at the very least, would pay for the rent and more.

“Well, as long as you’re sure, let’s go meet your first Pokemon,” Oak said as he walked to the middle of the room where the forest was growing in its clear-glass, spherical tube. Red noticed there were several Butterfree fluttering near the skylight along with dozens of small Weedle and Caterpie that were at the base of a tree eating away at the shrubbery and grass. Poliwag bobbed to the surface of a small pond and occasionally spouted round balls of liquid that hovered upwards before bursting and showering the excited Poliwag in water. The only Pokemon that Red cared about though was currently curled up on a large pumice rock where a shaft of sunlight landed directly on top of it. The Charmander had its head tucked behind its burning tail to give itself some added heat. It opened one large, lazy eye when it heard Professor Oak and Red draw close to it, but it soon lost interest and closed its eye.

“Charmander will evolve into a strong Pokemon, but it’ll be difficult at first. The first several Gyms you face will all have a type advantage over it,” Professor Oak explained. “I’d suggest either catching another Pokemon or heading directly to Erika’s Gym for your first level badge.”

Though Red already knew this, he politely said, “Thank you, Professor Oak. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Red followed Professor Oak to the clear door that led into the cage. Oak fished out a pokeball and tossed it back to Red, “You ready to catch your first Pokemon?”

“Yes,” Red said as he watched Professor Oak scan his hand against the glass confinement. This wouldn’t be a real authentic capture like the ones in the wild where there was usually a vicious fight between the trainer’s Pokemon and the wild one. Those could last for hours and sometimes had a deadly end if the trainer wasn’t careful. No, this would be easy seeing as Charmander had been raised in a lab and would be too weak to even break out of a regular pokeball. Professor Oak would normally catch the Pokemon himself and just hand it to the trainer, but Oak had insisted that if Red ever wanted to be a Pokemon Master himself, it’d be better if the Charmander saw Red initially as a wild Pokemon.

The inside of the cage was hot and humid. The Butterfree anxiously fluttered to the sides of the cage when they noticed Red and Oak walking beneath them. The Poliwag also ducked their heads beneath the water to avoid any and all contact with them. Meanwhile, the Charmander continued snoozing away as if nothing was happening. “Now be careful when approaching the Charmander,” Professor Oak said in a low voice as to not startle the Pokemon further, “it may be a hatchling, but its teeth and claws are razor sharp. Not to mention its tail can burn you if it doesn’t trust you.”

Red nodded and moved towards the Charmander and tentatively placed a hand on its warm body. The Charmander growled slightly at the contact, but it quickly stopped as Red began scratching its tough hide. The Charmander readjusted itself so that it was laying on its back with its belly exposed. Red took this as a cue for him to begin scratching its leathery underbelly which got the Charmander to croon in approval. Soon enough the Charmander’s tail began flicking back and forth in contentment. Red hesitantly placed his other hand by Charmander’s nose so that it could get his scent.

“Good. Try playing with it a little as well.”

Red brought out a small toy from his backpack, a small round ball, and rattled it near Charmander. This certainly got the Pokemon’s attention as its blue eyes focused on the ball and it scrambled off the pumice rock to get a closer look. Red rattled it again and rolled the ball over to the Charmander who proceeded to batter the ball about with its small arms. Red watched the Pokemon chase the ball around the grassy floor with its tail raised high and the flame tip burning brightly. Good. That meant it was happy.

Red pulled out a can of Pokemon treats which he opened. The smell caused the Charmander’s head to snap up and swivel towards the source. The toy was quickly forgotten as it bounded over to Red and eagerly looked at the delicious smelling treats in Red’s hands. Red breathed deeply and reminded himself not to be afraid seeing as Pokemon could sense fear and held out his hand with the treats on it towards Charmander. The Charmander stared at the food in Red’s hand for only a second before it began eating it. Red let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding as he noticed that the Pokemon avoided accidently slicing its teeth against Red’s hand.

“Alright, you can catch the Charmander now.”

Red scratched the Charmander’s head a final time before pulling out the pokeball Professor Oak had given him. The Charmander stared at the ball for a second while cocking its head back and forth—it clearly didn’t know what a pokeball was to begin with. Red placed the pokeball to the side of the Charmander’s head and watched as red light encapsulated the Pokemon until it disappeared entirely. A single click from the pokeball indicated the Charmander had been caught.

Red pulled out his pokedex to check the Charmander’s stats, and like Professor Oak said, it accurately measured the Pokemon’s power levels, abilities, and moves. The Charmander was a male and only knew the moves scratch and growl with a power level of about five and the ability blaze. Fairly standard for a starter Pokemon. The Charmander could defeat almost any Pokemon they encountered along the routes, but it’d need a lot of training before it could ever face the first Gym.

“Excellent work, Red,” Professor Oak complimented, “you’ll have a long journey ahead of you, but I’m sure that this little guy will help you every step of the way. You have a nickname for it?”

“Hmm… maybe… Char.”

Oak laughed, “Well, I can’t give you any points for creativity, but it’ll do. It’ll match each step of its evolution as well.” Red nodded and stood up after collecting the toy and the remaining bits of food. “I imagine you’ll be headed off to Viridian City today.”

“Yeah. I want to head out as soon as possible so I can set up camp along the route before the sun’s set. It takes about three days travel to get to Viridian City to begin with so might as well get a move on.”

Professor Oak smiled, “Good luck, Red. If there’s any of my students who can complete this journey, it’s you.”

“Thanks. I promise I won’t let you down,” Red said as he headed out of the chamber with Char’s pokeball in hand.


End file.
